Individuals often acquire a list of contacts through the course of their professional and/or personal lives. Contact management software can be used to keep track of information about the contacts, such as names, phone numbers, and addresses. Such software can be useful when an individual wants to get in touch with a contact, but has not memorized the contact's contact information.